shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Wickoff
Wickoff is the femslash ship between Julia Wicker and Kady Orloff-Diaz from The Magicians fandom. Canon Season 4 THE SIDE EFFECT Kady walks into the apartment, Quentin and Julia in the kitchen. She says not to mind her, but Julia gives Q, the hint to leave while she talks to Kady. Julia notes how she hasn't seen Kady in awhile, Kady saying that there was stuff she had to do. Julia asks if it's stuff she should be worried about, but Kady assures her that she's clean. Kady hands Julia a file of a missing girl who had been found with a locator spell. Julia looks at the date and realizes if it's from when Kady was Sam. Kady says that she went through Sam's old cases, since she can't let go of the life Sam lived, can't go back to being a sidekick. Julia says that Kady isn't a sidekick, but Kady thinks she was only in the group because of Penny. Julia says that isn't true, they're friends. Julia reminds her that then they weren't and then they were something else. Kady needs her life to be about her, which Julia gets but they're in a very difficult position right now. Kady reminds her that the apartment is hers and their hiding from everyone there because she was able to take if from Marina. Kady says that she'll help when she can, but she has a few loose ends to take care of first. HOME IMPROVEMENT Penny, Julia and Kady are questioning whether or not Poppy is playing Quentin, when Kady see’s a comic title “Dragon Riders of Porn” by Poppy Kline. It’s very detailed. Penny then finds a broken bottle that held the elixir, Kady noting that Quentin said that he didn’t find anything. Penny then asks why it’s empty as they stare at Poppy. Kady looks through the comic and says that she’s got it and shows the other two the comic, the page where the dragons cum. Julia notes the artwork, till Kadys points out that the semen is the elixir. Julia and Kady realize that Poppy probably impregnated herself with Dragon sperm. They confront her, and she confirms so. Julia and Kady belive it's dangerous. Julia tells Poppy that magical pregnancies can mess with her head and the people around her, noting Quentin’s odd behavior. She pulls Kady and Penny aside. She tells them that Quentin is acting weird because of the fetus, and Kady pulls out the comic, explaining how baby dragon pheromones take over when someone touches them. Julia realizes that they don’t have the elixir so they have nothing to trade. Kady says that according to the very researched dragon porn, the pregnancy should last three years, but Poppy stole the elixir a week ago. She shouldn’t be that pregnant. Julia asks if she’s lying when Kady asks which is more possible. Very quick pregnancy, or, Poppy hid an actual dragon egg somewhere. They find the egg and Poppy says that she’s normal human pregnant. Kady asks how they ever believe anything Poppy says. Julia says that touching the egg made them do stupid nurture things, and Penny grabs the egg. He then gets the urge to lick it and does so. He then asks if Julia wants to lick it and hands it to her. Julia then yells that magic doesn’t work the same on her, and Kady threatens them all with a gun. Julia is shocked by the gun, Julia quickly explaining that it was Sam’s, much to Julia’s happiness. They then run out of the physical kids cottage and to the dragon. Julia and Kady make it to the dock, but Penny, Quentin and Poppy are already there. Quentin tells them to give them the egg, but Kady reminds him that she has a gun. Poppy makes a move, but Julia holds the egg over the water and the dragon emerges. She gives the dragon the egg, and everyone breaks out of the baby dragon spell. Moments Season 1 Unauthorized Magic * Kady and Julia take the Brakebills entrance exam at the same time. Season 3 Heroes and Morons * Julia knew it was Kady that punched Emily. Season 4 Home Improvement * Kady tells Julia about Pete. * Julia mentions how Kady had to track Quentin. * Julia calls Kady smart for keeping Sam's gun. Quotes Fanon On AO3, Wickoff is the most written ship for both characters. It's also the second most written ship in The Magicians (TV) tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Kady/Julia on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : Gallery 110 Wickoff (1).gif 110 Wickoff (2).gif 110 Wickoff (3).gif 408 Wickoff (1).gif 408 Wickoff (2).gif Variations :Wickodioff refers to the ship between Julia, Penny Adiyodi and Kady :Wickoffski refers to the ship between Julia, Kady and Marina Andrieski References Navigation